1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reactor and a method for growing carbon nanotubes using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) are very small tube-shaped structures, and have extremely high electrical conductivity, very small diameter, and a tip-surface area near the theoretical limit. Due to these and other properties, it has been suggested that CNTs can play an important role in fields such as microscopic electronics, field emission devices, thermal interface materials, etc. Recently, a research is focus on how to use the CNT as substrate to grow new particles in the reactor.
However, because of the limitation of the CNT such as small diameter, it is difficult to utilize the CNT to grow particles as the substrate in the reactor.
What is needed, therefore, is providing a reactor that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.